The invention relates to an arrangement for the supply of pressure medium to a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder. In hydraulic and pneumatic cylinders, the supply of pressure medium is usually carried out by means of pressure medium lines which are connected to the heads of the cylinders. In the vicinity of the heads of the cylinder, there is usually a sufficient wall thickness for receiving standardized connection threads for pressure medium lines. Such a cylinder for hydraulic pressure medium is represented, for example, in the company document RD/E/F 17 032/08.98 "Hydrozylinder/Hydraulic Cylinder/Verin Hydraulique--Type CDT3/CGT3" from Mannesmann Rexroth AG, in particular on pages 1/42, 40/42 and 41/42. The axes of the connection threads are perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the cylinder. If the pressure medium lines are to be arranged parallel to the longitudinal direction of the cylinder, angular elements are necessary for the reversal of direction. Because of the minimum radii which have to be complied with here, it is difficult, if not even impossible, to conduct the pressure medium lines along right next to the casing of the cylinder. There is a further problem in hydraulic and pneumatic cylinders of small size. In them, the wall thickness of the casing is so small that it is no longer sufficient for standardized connection threads. Secure attachment of the pressure medium lines is not necessary in these cases.